The limiting factor to high speed operation of index mechanisms is the load-carrying capacity of the cam followers. Cam followers have conventionally been either cantilevered, as shown, particularly in FIG. 2 of, and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,949, or they have been yoke mounted, as shown, particularly in FIG. 2 of, and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,268, but in either event, a cam follower roller has been mounted on antifriction bearings on a supporting shaft which has been fixd against rotation itself.
In existing designs, sleeve or needle bearings are used as the antifriction means. An increase of capacity is then a function of follower diameter and length, both of which increase size and weight of the follower, which is largely self-defeating.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a cam follower and mounting which substantially increases the capacity of the follower without substantially increasing the size, weight, or radius of gyration of the follower mechanism.
Another object is to provide such a construction which is simple and economical.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawings.